Handcuffs
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Tim Scam's life is perfect. He's WOOHP's finest agent, he has family and friends who adore him, and he's engaged to soon marry his beautiful fiancée. But his perfect life goes up in flames when he's tasked with arresting the notorious villainess Samantha Simpson, an ex-agent who gains a fatal attraction to him and vows to make him hers at any cost. Sam/Scam
1. First Encounter

Hellooooooooo (again) lol. I have something new for you (again) lol. :D I'm not sure if this counts as **AU** … I don't think it does? Or does it? I don't know lol.

Anyway! See you in the **author's note** at the bottom!

 **Disclaimer: TS isn't mine. It's been 10 years. We all know this by now. *glares***

 **NOTE:** I came up with the title for this story off the top of my head so it may change later. I just really wanted to get this up before I went to bed lol.

Enjoy, I hope! :D

* * *

"Another job well done I see."

Tim couldn't help but smile at all the satisfaction in his boss' tone which he knew was directed at him. Jerry hardly ever seemed surprised anymore when his team came back early after completing missions. It was like he now expected that of him; to complete no less than two to three missions in the time that normal agents managed to finish just one.

And as such Jerry often referred to him as the greatest WOOHP agent he had ever had the honour of working for him and had awarded him with nearly every prestigious WOOHP spy award ever made in the span of the last thirty days.

His smile couldn't help but widen as he thought about what that meant to him. He couldn't even put it into words how much his job meant to him. Being able to be part of an agency that worked solely to make the world a better place by stopping evil before chaos struck. He honestly couldn't think of a more worthwhile cause for his existence than this and he knew that this was all he wanted to do with his life; be a WOOHP agent till the day he died.

"Thank you Jer," he said still smiling and Jerry responded with a nod and a smile that looked more like a grin on his face as he looked back at the young man before him with his eyes brimming over with pride.

He didn't have words to tell Tim how much he appreciated him, how much he valued what he brought to WOOHP. Never had he met a more dedicated agent in all his years of running WOOHP, nor one as intelligent or capable as he was.

When he had had him transferred from Paris to LA based on his service record just one month ago, he had anticipated that Tim would perform well but never had he expected such incredible results. Tim's influence on WOOHP's main branch had been massive to say the least.

Noting how Tim's partners, Clover McSell and Alexandra Vasquez's eyes were glued to him in awe as he stood there before him, Jerry knew he couldn't think of a single spy who didn't want to be like him or fight by his side. He had set the bar so high that it almost seemed unreal for one man to be so efficient, Never before had so many criminals been brought to justice nor so many cases been closed successfully. Never had WOOHP had better designed weapons to fight against evil with nor had crime rates ever been this low in the city.

And it was because of all of Tim's success that he now believed he had the perfect super agent that was capable of handling the one villain that had been a thorn in their side for years now.

His happiness faltered a bit as he thought about the criminal in question who had once been one of their own, one of their best before they chose to betray WOOHP and become an enemy. And ever since then they had done nothing but attack WOOHP and commit every possible act of evil known to mankind just to spite him for his decision to fire them from the agency after the truth of their actions came to light.

Sighing he recalled how their latest scheme had left the agents sent to capture them badly hurt, even killed and because of that he knew something had to be done to stop them before any more lives were lost or ruined due to their malicious actions.

And he knew if anyone had a shot at stopping this madness for good then it had to be Tim Scam.

And that was why he was going to assign him this mission of capturing that evildoer before they caused any more harm. Capturing them and bringing them to the WOOHP prisons, a place where they had not been locked up in for more than a few weeks total in the last three years being an expert in knowing how to always get out.

But after the upgrades Tim had helped him make to the security mainframe in the last few weeks, Jerry was curious to see if even they were going to be able to bust out so effortlessly. Something in his gut told him that they wouldn't which would finally end their evil charade. But first things first, they had to be arrested.

"Are you up for another mission Tim?" he asked leaving the man before him to smirk.

"You know the answer to that will always be yes," he said enthusiastically and Jerry smiled before opening a desk drawer and pulling out a criminal case file while hearing the blonde in the room let out a long, tired sigh, a complete opposite of Tim's reaction to the news of another incoming spy job that had to be done.

"But Jerry! We just had a mission and I'm so tired!" she whined. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Well lucky for you, this is a solo mission just for Tim," Jerry responded leaving her blue eyes to widen in interest.

"A solo mission?" she said slowly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking a little offended that Jerry felt the need to send her partner off without her and Alex to help him. Sure she was exhausted from the prior mission but she didn't want Tim to have to tackle a mission alone. What if someone happened to him? What if he was injured or worse killed?

Her eyes glanced sadly at her handsome partner and she couldn't help but feel her heart drop in her chest at the thought of losing him to some evil villain in the line of duty, something which was much more likely to happen in a solo mission than a partnered one. It would be a sad loss of such a cute guy to say the least especially since she hadn't even had a chance to date him yet despite her many attempts at trying to get him to go out with her.

And so she was about to demand that she be included in this mission at any cost. But that was only until she saw the name of the criminal written on top of the file that Jerry held in his hands. And the moment she did, she couldn't help but gulp and go pale as she exchanged glances with Alex who had also had the displeasure of dealing with the criminal in question in the past but also the good fortune granted to very few agents of getting away from them unharmed.

 _Simpson?_

That was who Jerry wanted Tim to try and arrest? This was practically a suicide mission.

"This will be your most challenging mission yet…" Jerry said as he began to brief Tim on the menace he was about to face for the first time in his spy career and hopefully, but not likely for the last time. "The enemy you are about to face is the most lethal WOOHP has ever known," he cautioned."

"And what is the name of this enemy?" Tim asked, his interest now caught leaving Jerry to finally turn the file towards him on his desk so that he could read the last name stamped there in neat, red capital letters.

"…Simpson," he read out slowly as Jerry continued explaining the mission that awaited him.

"She once used to be a WOOHP agent just like Clover, Alex, and yourself…" Sighing he shook his head in disappointment as he thought for a moment back to her "good days" and then about how she had decided to waste her skills and talent by choosing the life of crime that she led now instead. "In fact she used to be an excellent spy until she went bad."

"…She?" Tim said slowly, slightly surprised that it was a female villainess that had Jerry looking so panicked and warning him that she was going to be his toughest obstacle yet. And he couldn't help but wonder why that was. Exactly how bad was this woman? And what exactly had she done?

Seeing all the confusion on Tim's face Jerry decided to just let him read her file. After all he didn't even know how to begin to explain the nuisance that Samantha Simpson was and had been for a long, long time now.

"She's a volatile enemy…" he said, cocking his head towards the folder on his desk, indicating for Tim to pick it up. "This may help you get a better sense of her."

"Well this is heavy…" Tim remarked as he now held the manila folder in his hands and couldn't help but notice how thick this particular file was, heavier than any he had ever been handed before.

Curiosity overtaking him, he opened the file and quickly flipped to the index to locate her criminal record. And when he did he was left with his eyes nearly popping out his sockets as they skimmed over this villain's list of committed crimes.

Various counts of homicide, aggravated assault, attempted murder, fraud, instigation and torture, escape and other offences relating to custody, impersonation, theft of weaponry, illegal use of weaponry, threats against associated personnel, conspiracy, demolition, participation in criminal organization, failure to comply with restraint orders...

The list went on for pages and pages and seemed to have no end in sight.

"Whoa…" he said, sounding stunned as his eyebrows shot up as he continued to take in the information in front of his eyes. "Her rap sheet is longer than Clover's list of ex-boyfriends!" he whispered incredulously.

A gasp left Clover's lips at that before she came over and stood next to him letting her eyes regard the contents of the folder which she had seen before with unimpressed eyes.

"Well … almost," she said rolling her eyes before she reached out and pulled the file down and away from Tim's eyes even though he was keenly focused on it and forced him to look at her instead.

When she had his attention she took a moment to take in the perfect face of her dreamy partner with lovesick eyes before speaking to him in a sultry drawl and sounding as seductive as she possibly could.

"You know that list of mine would not be so long if a certain _someone_ gave me a chance," she said grinning at him flirtatiously.

"Oh good God…" she heard Jerry mutter in the background but she ignored him as she kept her eyes on Tim Scam who was just staring back at her wordlessly. But seeing that this was the longest he'd taken to outright run from her advances she couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe this time he was going to give in to her.

But that hope only remained until he broke his silence with a small smirk on his lips a few seconds later.

"If N people are standing in a line, facing forward down the line then how many of them, on average, are able to say, "I am taller than everyone in front of me?"

"…"

Watching Clover's face screw up in disconnect at the logical problem he'd tossed at her off the top of his head, something which a college level person should be able to solve with ease, his smirk grew on his lips as took in how she stood there with her mouth open as if catching flies and looking as if her brain was literally falling apart into pieces inside the confines of her skull for a few moments before he let out a small chuckle and stepped away from her.

"Too slow, gotta go!" he said teasingly, smirking wider before he turned back to Jerry and quickly promised him that he could rest easy, that he would track down Simpson and personally drag her back to jail before she did anything else before he left the office to tackle his mission leaving behind a giggling Alex and an inflamed Clover.

"Ugh! He always does that!" she raged, kicking the spot where she stood angrily with her high heel once he'd left, hating how Tim always made her feel like she wasn't good enough for him just because she wasn't as book smart as he was.

"Oh give it up Clover!" Alex said still laughing at Clover's embarrassed, tomato red face at being rejected once more by Tim, a man on whom her regular methods and charms of temptation which worked on nearly all other men seemed to have absolutely no effect on. "You know you're not his type."

"And you are?!" Clover snapped, screaming like a banshee in outrage.

"Did I say I was?!" Alex snapped right back before shaking her head at Clover in a chastising way, as if to say that she should have known better than to attempt to make another pass at Tim Scam, their very much engaged and soon to be married spy partner.

"You know he's already found his ideal girl! I mean hello they are getting MARRIED in like a week!"

Clover couldn't help but pout at that before she protested with, "But he's not married yet! That means there is still hope!"

"Ch'ya right!" Alex muttered annoyed. "Hope for what? That Tim will suddenly go brain-dead and decide to marry you instead?!"

An incensed gasp left Clover's mouth again as she glared sharp daggers at the raven-haired girl insulting her endlessly. "How dare you suggest that for Tim to notice me, that he would have to be…"

Ignoring the two young women arguing over their male partner like angry vultures like they always did, Jerry thought of Tim Scam and silently wished him good luck in his quest to tackle Samantha Simpson.

Yet for the first time he couldn't help but feel that luck was not going to be needed. Feeling a small smirk of confidence grow on his face, Jerry could already sense justice heading Simpson's way swiftly.

At long last, she was finally about to meet her _match_.

* * *

"The auction will go as always…" a smirking redhead said as she sat at the head of the table in an underground warehouse.

Around her sat some of the most dangerous people from around the world, those that sought weapons to wreak havoc across the globe. The very weapons that she was more than happy to steal from WOOHP and provide to them as long as they beat the others out in offering her the highest amount of money for them.

"The highest bidder wins," she declared as she got up and walked into the other room to grab a box containing the first of many snatched goods she planned to offer to her buyers today. A heat ray capable of evaporating the Earth's oceans. _The Evapoblaster._ One that she had snuggled out of WOOHP just a few days ago.

For a long moment her emerald green eyes lingered on the gadget as she quietly admired the handiwork on it. Slightly trailing her red painted fingernails across the trigger of the ray she couldn't help but be impressed by the craftsmanship it had.

Whoever had made this had paid the utmost attention while developing it. The weapon was mechanically immaculate, a perfect creation. An evil smirk now stretched across her glossed lips. And thanks to its creator she was now going to be a very rich woman.

She was just about to turn back around and walk back to her buyers when the loud sound of the warehouse's door being kicked down aggressively and then screams and sounds of mass panic suddenly caught her attention.

Unable to help but wonder what on earth was going on, she quickly ran to where all the commotion was taking place only to stop short with a gasp as she saw what was now happening.

Her business partners were now no longer sitting comfortably in their places while they waited for her to return and the weapons auction to commence as they had been when she'd left. Instead they were now all shouting in pain as they were being bludgeoned black and blue at the hands of a sudden, unexpected intruder.

And she couldn't help but gasp in alarm as she wondered who would dare to come here and interrupt her auction.

Angered beyond words, she growled in rage as she reached into the pocket of her black trench coat and quickly closed her fingers around the small handgun that was hidden there. Pulling it out, her eyes zeroed in on the man who was singlehandedly snapping her buyers' bones as of they were made of licorice.

Recognizing the solid navy spy uniform with silver accents that he wore on his body from her "spy days", she realized that she was dealing with a male spy from none other than WOOHP itself. And the moment she noticed that, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

Taking in his, tall, broad, well-built figure as he handled the five men he was defeating with ease, she found herself wanting to at least see the face of this agent before she shot him dead.

Because she had to admit he had spunk to come here all by himself and try to ruin things for her and rough up her buyers like this. And she always _did_ admire gallantry even if it was misguided.

Watching him roughly grab the collar of one of the men he had beaten nearly to the brink of death, she took in the sound of his husky, deeply masculine voice as he hissed out angrily.

"Now who is your supplier? Speak before I _kill_ you."

"Oh don't waste your time with him…" she said unable to handle her curiosity any longer over who this man was. She was sure she had never met him before. If she had, she felt she would remember him.

Watching him freeze and his ear twitch visibly from where she stood a few feet just behind him, she smirked widely knowing he had heard her as she prepared to set her eyes upon the face of the agent she was about to murder for trying to get in her way like so many of his kind had foolishly attempted to before him.

"It's _me_ that you're looking for..." she drawled while tossing her gun up and down behind her back as she waited for him to turn around and show her his face before she pulled the trigger and pumped his muscular body full of bullets and sent him back to Jerry in a bundle of neatly packed bloody, dismembered body parts.

But the moment he turned his head around to look at her, the smirk on her lips vanished entirely as her eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped open at the sight of his face.

To say that the he was handsome would be a vast understatement. She found that from his drop dead gorgeous face to his perfectly chiseled male physique, that try as she might … she just couldn't stop staring at him.

" _Damn… he's hot,"_ she thought to herself as she stood there frozen as she took in the perfect beauty of the man before her. His dark chestnut hair, the strands falling somewhat messily across the smooth skin of his tan forehead, his full, luscious looking lips, his high cheekbones that flaunted themselves in the dim lighting around him, his sharp, square jawline that looked as if it could effortlessly cut diamonds in half, and last but definitely not least those _eyes_ , those stunning blue green, sea foam eyes of his, that literally left shivers roaming up and down her spine like a lightning rod.

As she stood there gaping at him speechless still as he glared at her hatefully with no lack of venom in his stormy eyes directed at her, her heart thundered inside her chest in a way that it had never had before. She had never felt more alive than she did in this moment as she was unable to peel her eyes away from him, him the most _stunning_ man that she had ever seen.

Then slowly she found herself smirking again as she licked her red lips almost hungrily as kept watching him unblinkingly knowing that whoever he was … he had definitely caught her eye.

And suddenly killing him was the _last_ thing on her mind.

* * *

...

...

...

Gonna stop there for now.

So I'm sure you can tell by now but this is kinda a "role reversal" between Sam and Scam with Scam on the good side and Sam on the bad side. It's literally them switching spots. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now tbh.

Anyway! Should I continue this? Any thoughts? Please **leave me a review** and let me know!

The _good news_ is that this was going to be a long oneshot but I changed my mind so if you guys do _seem to like_ what I have here so far, I can probably update it again really soon seeing it's already all planned out. :D Woot! Woot! Lol.

It all depends on your reactions! So please, let me know what you think! ^_^

Bye for now,

Cresenta!


	2. First Fight

Look up in the sky! *_* It's a bird! It's a plane! It's-

No it's just a new chapter from little, old me. :P On a NEW story no less! *le gasp* How can this be? I mean I never add more than one chapter usually!

… Ok I'll stop being a drama lama now lol. I hope you guys like this! More _updates/stories/oneshots_ (yup I am still working on that lol. It's looooonggggggg) to come! :D :D :D

 **Disclaimer: We discussed this last time. Cute Sam/Scam babies exist yet? No? Then no, TS doesn't belong to me.**

Enjoy! I hope! ^_^

* * *

"…Well hello," Sam drawled out slowly, her emerald eyes glued on the man before her while her twisted smirk never left her lips.

Saying nothing, Tim took a moment to just look at her. At her, the villainess that Jerry had warned him was the worst WOOHP had ever had to deal with. The long list of crimes recorded in her criminal file instantly came back to him and he couldn't help but be a little disturbed. Because save for that evil, little smirk she bore right now her face didn't seem to match a person sinister enough to have done all those horrible things. Oddly enough she looked …. Normal.

Just like a normal woman. Almost innocent even. Nothing about her face screamed out that she was crazy to him. And he knew that if he'd met her under any other circumstance he'd never have once suspected anything was wrong with her. That she was any kind of criminal.

His eyes narrowed hatefully as he thought back to his legal studies now, and focused on criminal psychology which he had studied at length. And he realized just what she was, a pure textbook example of a sociopath. Because that was what a sociopath (and she had to be at least borderline that seeing how many crimes she had committed. No one could commit so much vice and not lose at least a hint of their sanity in the process) was capable of.

Appearing normal and using that normality to blend into the normal world and wreak havoc just like she had and had probably gotten away with it at times due to her harmless looking face. Something she likely worked for all it was worth and enjoyed having the advantage of.

Having assessed what kind of criminal she was with some degree of satisfaction, Tim stored that information in the back of his head before ignoring her "hello" and speaking to her more formally like an agent should to a criminal they were sent to arrest.

"You're the criminal that escaped the WOOHP prison? Simpson, is it?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Watching his biceps flex under the navy fabric as he did that, Sam mentally thanked WOOHP's uniform design team for making the spy suits so wonderfully skin tight before focusing on the sound of his voice which made her mouth water.

That voice it was so … deep, manly and baritone. Like music to her ears. Especially right now when it was breathy as he stood there taking deep breaths and trying to recover his oxygen from having just fought five men. And she couldn't help but wonder shamelessly, how it would sound if he were saying _her name_ in that same husky manner.

Grinning at that thought she answered him eagerly. "Yes, that would be me." Taking a step closer to him slightly rocking in black stilettos and swaying her hips in his direction she spoke again. "Samantha Simpson … you can call me Sam," she held out her hand to him now as she grinned a little wider, displaying her pretty, even, white teeth. "And who are you?" she asked, just dying to know his name by this point.

His eyes glanced at her outstretched hand like it was an alien object and he shook his head to himself incredulously at the fact that she honestly wanted him to shake it as if they were meeting for the first time like regular, everyday people and should exchange pleasantries because it was the polite thing to do. He couldn't stand how "chill" she was with him as if were some friend or casual acquaintance and not her enemy. Well he wasn't here for some cozy conversation, he was here to put her butt back in jail where it belonged.

"My name is not your concern," he said shortly, looking at her with stern eyes, "All you need to know is that I'll be the one dragging you back to your jail cell."

He watched her blink for a moment wordlessly as she put her hand down back at her side but noticed that she failed to look at all daunted by his words. And he wondered why that was until she slowly looked him up and down and said, "Tall, dark, and mysterious. Well I have to say … Jerry's gotten better at recruiting men to be agents."

Her smirk returned to her lips as her eyes reattached themselves to his face. " _Much_ better."

Tim could feel her eyes digging into him, sizing him up, _eating_ him up and it sickened him as much as the perverted tone of her voice did whenever she opened her mouth and talked to him. As if she was teasing him. Was amused with him as if he were some kind of toy she could play with just for fun and it revolted him that a filthy criminal such as herself would think it okay to treat him like this when it made him want to vomit.

"Jerry was wrong to think you'd ever make a good spy!" he fired back at her hoping to make her take a good, long look in the mirror at herself and take note of how depraved of a human she was. Something she didn't seem to have done in a long, long time.

But instead she just smirked at him harder and let out a little giggle. "Ouch!" she said, in a fake hurt tone, mockingly punching herself in her chest over her heart as if she'd been hit.

"Trying to hurt me by saying that, baby?" she purred taking yet another step towards him where he stood seething at her and shrugging in a careless manner as if he didn't bother her and never would. "Though to be honest I _have_ heard that one before."

Shooting an acidic glare at her for calling him baby, Tim decided to steer the conversation back into the right direction. "All I care about is throwing you back into your jail cell," he hissed, making his intentions for the redheaded criminal before him crystal clear to her.

She didn't say anything for a moment as she just stood there staring at him quietly before she bit her lower lip, holding it between her teeth for a second as if in thought before she spoke again, this time much to his chagrin in an even more pleased tone.

"Well this might get interesting. Let me ask you a question… are you alwaysssss this forceful?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him in a way that made him want to hurl out his stomach contents right then and there.

Restraining himself from doing that with great effort, he answered her as firmly as he could, trying to communicate to her that this was no game to him as it seemed to be for her. "I always pursue my goals relentlessly."

"Hmm," she said response, licking her red lips again before putting her index finger on her chin as if thinking hard before murmuring, "Mmhmm," she nodded. "I wonder then if you're just as forceful and relentless…" she paused grinning at him again, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "In the _bedroom_."

The moment she said that, Tim's eyes flew wide in shock as he froze on his spot. She hadn't. She had _not_ just said what he'd _thought_ she'd just said to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he almost barked as he advanced upon her like a wounded tiger ready to lash out at her and tear her limb from limb.

But she didn't cower or back down as she gave him another shrug. "I asked if you were as relentless and forceful in bed," she said boldly. "Are you?"

He found himself shaking in rage and disgust. She wasn't even being subtle. She wasn't even trying to. No she was outright coming onto him, flirting with him. This psychotic bitch of all women, making a pass _at him_. How dare she?!

No longer caring about trying to get through to her with just words and no more being able to hold back his hatred of her inside him, Tim raised his leg, aiming a kick at her and it hit her thigh a second later hard enough to leave the sound of a viciously gratifying "crack" to fill the silence.

Kneeling on the concrete floor as pain filled her left leg and rapidly moved up to her hip Sam shook her head a little to keep her composure before letting out a small chuckle and looking up at him smiling widely. "I'll take that as a yes."

Glaring heatedly at her words, Tim was sure he couldn't be more repulsed with her than he was right now. "You're sick," he spat. "Every word you say makes me want to puke."

Not bothered by his admission that he found her disgusting, Sam just smiled more. "Thanks," she said calmly, showing him how much she didn't care about being described as filth because that was what she was and she embraced it.

Especially hearing it from the lips of such a perfect angel like himself. It reminded her of what she was in comparison. A demon, and thus his total opposite. And opposites … _attracted_.

"I enjoy being sick. You on the other hand…." she said, standing up slowly and letting her eyes consume his sharp features again hungrily as she breathed out, "Are a _whole_ lot of sexy."

"…"

Letting out a loud huff much like an angry bull, at her hitting on him ceaselessly even though he had made it abundantly obvious that he didn't enjoy it, Tim decided to just put an end to this. Once she was in her jail cell again, he'd never have to cross paths with her and he could wipe this gross encounter from his brain like some nightmare.

"You're going back to your cell…. NOW!" was all he said before lunging at her.

He moved fast aiming punches and kicks at her, attempting to hit her hard enough to knock her out just so he would not have to hear her speaking to him again.

But she didn't seem to be interested in fighting him as he watched her just smirking at him as if she enjoyed the bodily contact she was receiving from him attacking her and not doing the same herself.

Instead she was just dodging his attacks, almost robotically as if she could see all his moves coming and could stop them with ease as her eyes, glazed over, half lidded, and clouded with lust, never once left his face.

Annoyed and wanting her to stop looking at him like that and start taking him seriously for once, he aimed a punch at a place where it would make more impact, squarely at her face to get her to come to her senses.

He punched her in her jaw, making her gasp before his fist moved up to collide into her nose, leaving her lip to catch on her teeth and bleed a bit and that seemed to pull her out of her trance.

But a moment later he found himself in shock as she began to fight him back. And when she did, she fought him a lot more skillfully than he had ever seen coming.

She met every punch with one of her own, every kick he sent her way was returned with one every bit as painful as his had been, and he found that instead of crushing her bones as he thought he would be able to easily in a fight, as he had _always_ been able to with every other criminal he had faced in the past, she was a lot more of a challenge, much more of handful.

Noting the look of awe on his face as he took rampant breaths as hard as hers and became bathed in sweat just like she was as they fought and loving that it was _she_ who had gotten him this way something which she felt was no easy feat, she gave him a large smirk and spoke with no lack of pride in her tone.

"Impressed, darling?"

She was left hissing when the sole of his boot made brute, and hard contact with her stomach and violently left her skidding back half a foot.

"Impressed, Simpson?" he tossed right back at her, smirking as well now.

Her eyebrow rose as she became further smitten with him as he displayed his wit to her. So there was more than just brawn to him. He was intelligent too. The total package. Silently she studied him as they combated one another, and could not help but pick up how perfect they were for one another.

They had been fighting with each other for around fifteen minutes now, they were both tired but none of them refused to give up. They were as stubborn as one another. Both of them wanted to take down the other one and their fight was almost like a dance. Their movements were in perfect rhythm and flowed so easily as if choreographed and rehearsed a thousand times before.

But as much as she enjoyed this and wanted to be able to do this all day, all night long, she knew she couldn't keep up much longer. He was strong, the strongest agent that she'd fought in years. And as cute as he was, she knew she still wanted to win. No, she would not accept defeat even at hands as incredible as his.

But she wasn't sure she could win against him fairly. But then again … who said she had to play fair? She was after all the "bad guy" between them and could play dirty because it was part of her playbook unlike him.

Letting out a dramatic sound, she clutched her head suddenly before fluttering her eyes and slowly falling down to the ground in a crumpled heap as she pretended to have passed out cold.

Watching her land, Tim stood there for a long moment still in battle stance as he took quick breaths and thanked his good fortune that he had managed to achieve what he had been aiming to and not a moment too soon as he himself was close to passing out from physical exhaustion.

Steadying himself he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs before going over to where she lay unconscious, wanting to get these on her and call WOOHP to pick her up before she regained consciousness.

Standing over her for a moment, he took her in as she lay there spent and defeated at his feet and a small smirk of contentment graced his lips as he nodded his head to himself at another job well done, at having successfully apprehended WOOHP's supposed most lethal criminal at his first attempt and not letting Jerry down in this sole mission.

"Pity…" he whispered tauntingly to the sleeping villainess as he crouched down, sitting on his feet as he moved to cuff her wrists. "For a moment I thought you just might escape again."

But the moment those words left his lips he was left gasping in alarm when her eyes suddenly snapped open and she reached up and grabbed his shoulders ferociously before he could even react.

Her nails dug through the cloth that covered them and with her hold she pushed him down aggressively with more force, more strength than he could have ever imagined she had in her slender body while she pulled herself up at the same time.

And soon she had flipped them over so that he was stuck laying on the ground while she mounted herself onto his body and sat straddling him with her legs bent on either side of his waist, squeezing her knees against his hips and using her body weight to keep him pinned on the floor beneath her.

Smirking down at him as he lay there spread out beneath her like a bed sheet she took in how flabbergasted he was and couldn't help but laugh at his face. The look on it was simply priceless. And as hard as it was to believe, he was even more adorable when he was caught off guard with his pretty sea foam eyes getting all big like that as he stared back at her in wonder.

And she had a creative idea or _two_ on how to get his face to go like that by doing something to him besides fighting … much more _pleasurable_ ways but those would have to be saved for another rendezvous. Provided that there was another meeting after this one after what she was about to do next.

"Looks like… you can't stop me," she smirked deeply, bringing her face down to his so that her nose was brushing against his and her hot breath was fully blasting his yummy-looking lips.

She watched him flinch at just that tiny bit of unwanted contact between them but that just made her want to _really_ touch him.

Her eyes zeroing in on his lips again she wondered if she should kiss him now. Stop resisting and just take her prize. She had won after all hadn't she? She deserved at least one sweet, little, parting kiss as a reward.

"Make no mistake, I WILL stop you!" she heard him snarl as he glared poisoned daggers up at her again regarding her with those heavenly eyes that simply made her crazy. Well, crazier than she _already_ was.

And part of her just wanted to steal him away, snatch him away from the world and forcefully take him home with her kicking and screaming to her evil lair where she could have him all to herself to do whatever it was that she pleased to him, even if she knew _taking him_ wasn't going to be so easy as he had already proven to her in this first encounter.

No matter, she enjoyed challenges. _Always had._

Shaking her head from side to side she smirked all over again. "No you won't babe," she mumbled lowly, her voice hoarse with intent as her eyes became half lidded and she brought her mouth even closer to his, ready to devour his lips with her own but that was only until he reached his hands up to grab throat in an effort to strangle her.

With a small sigh of disappointment at him ruining her fun, she quickly retrieved her handgun from her coat before shooting him in the shoulder with no hesitation.

A painful grunt left him immediately as the bullet pierced his flesh and his hand moved to his shoulder clutching it while his teeth clenched in pain. Watching his handsome face twist around in agony like that for a few seconds, Sam got her fill of his secret punishment for denying her a kiss before she spoke chastisingly as if putting him in his place.

"See… I was right," she said, victory clear in her tone as she slowly, reluctantly got off of his body, having had been enjoying being in that position with him with her on top and him wiggling under her to get away, too much but knowing now was not the time for this because he didn't seem ready to join into her fantasies.

Standing up fully she looked down at him for a moment longer, her eyes memorizing his face and locking it into her mind forever. "Thanks for the fun fight, handsome," she smirked waving a hand at him dismissively. "I'll see you around if you survive that bullet. Bye now!" she waved before turning on her heel to exit the warehouse and go to the same hiding spot that WOOHP had never once been able to locate.

To where she would be safe to continue committing her evil deeds in peace once more.

But a shuddering moan of pain was emitted from her throat and a shocked gasp left her lips when her hair was yanked from behind her roughly and nearly ripped from its roots as she was pulled back nearly a foot off of her feet into the air and then flush against the agent's now bloody shoulder.

Having gone limp from shock at him recovering from being shot so quickly (something that she hadn't been prepared for) she was too late in reacting as he knocked her gun from her pale hands and held it up to her head, pressing the barrel hard against her temple.

"…You were wrong," He growled into her ear, holding her tightly to him so that she wouldn't get away from him again.

His dark blood coated her red hair making it an even darker crimson as he moved and struck her with his other hand in the area between her jaw and collarbone, this time knocking her out for real as darkness consumed her and she slumped weakly, blacked out against his wounded torso.

"You lose."

* * *

Fastest chapter update for a story in a long while yes? YES?! :P I am so proud of me! Jk.

So there you have it, Sam/Sam have their _first_ erm encounter.

Please _**leave me a review**_ telling me what you **thought** about their fight! I'm dying to hear how you are liking their personalities in this so far. Both Sam and Scam that is. :D Again, this is a role reversal story so Sam is basically "Scam"and he's basically "Sam" with a few changes. :D

Personally I am REALLY enjoying writing this so far so if _I know you guys are enjoying_ it too, there will definitely be more! It's all up to you!

Till next time,

Cresenta :D


End file.
